The Super Wi-Fi Spies
'The teams are dissolved as the cast faces a spy challenge on a spooky cave filled with secrets codes, lasers, and more dangers. As one castmate uses his brain to win the challenge, an unexpected one shines and gets immunity. After the alliances talk, all point the next threat on the game, on the elimination ceremony a smart boy and a mean girl end on the bottom two' to the end is revealed the one that is taking the Boat of Losers. Plot The episode begins with Chris calling all the contestants to the Main Lodge meanwhile he laughs evily, when all the contestants get to the Main Lodge, Chris uses a "knock-out gas" to make all the "guests" go to sleep and he reveals the other part of this day. When all the contestants wake up, they realize that they are in a cave, when Heather starts to scream for Chris, he reveals that everything is part of a challenge and that is also the merge of the teams, everyone cheers but not for so long because Chris activates a bomb inside the cave and makes the contestants guest the codes with some reversed words, when Noah heads ups and opens a door, Lindsay does the same and opens the other, making the others leave the cave and end with Noah and Lindsay earning immunity for the episode. Later, when the elimination ceremony hits the game, Noah and Lindsay get some old cellphones as reward also, then later the rest is demeed safe aside from Cameron and Heather, when the votes are revealed, Heather discovers that is the end of the road for her due to the Cameron's alliance pointing her for elimination, she's shocked but she leaves the island without saying a word. Elimination Ceremony Still in the Running Cast Rules The host, Mirnish, made the rules of this challenge. They are as follows: *There is 4 types of codification: Alphatebical numerical, caps lock codification, reversed words and squared words. *'Alphabetical numerical: '''2-15-18-5-4 this is a message is the commensurate of the placement of the letters in this case: 2 is B. 15 is O. 18 is R. 5 is E. 4 is D, message: BORED. *'Caps lock codification: how is iT goIng, IM so glad to mEet you. The only letters on caps count in this time: i and m, message to the moment: BORED TIME *'Reversed words: '''won siht si lamron. The words are reversed so they are: NOW THIS IS NORMAL. message to the moment: BORED TIME, NOW THIS IS NORMAL. *'Squared words: '''nowt hism akes less sens se. The words cut each 4 letters: NOW THIS MAKE LESS SENSE. Final message: BORED TIME, NOW THIS IS NORMAL, NOW THIS MAKE LESS SENSE. *A contestant would get a point by discovering a word, the first to get to '''8 points wins or the first that gets the final message of each round (two rounds, when i get to the final of squared words with all the messages of each type it makes a hidden message) and if a person gets the final message we are going to keep going until the second round, where the person with more points also gets immunity. *AND BETWEEN TYPES OF MESSAGE IS STRICTLY RESTRICTED THE TALKING. Trivia * This roleplay lasts for 58 minutes. Gallery TheKillerBeaversMerge!.png|The Killer Beavers find out its the Merge. TheScreamingDucksMerge!.png|The Screaming Ducks find out its the Merge. MergedElimination1.png|The first merged elimination ceremony. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Merged Episodes Category:Total Drama Returns to the Island